Mysteries and Magecraft
by ian25rebel
Summary: At least Myrddin and several groups are convinced superpowers are magic. In this case, it really is magic. Except it's not as magical as it seems. Then again, was there any cape that had the power to have 10 separate people who could kick half of the entire force 7 ways to Sunday fall under one powerset? Not until today. Warning: This fic will go into character death per canon
1. Chapter 1

**Plot bunnies. You hate them, you love them. I needed to put this somewhere so I can think clearly. Might expand if this gets enough reception. Otherwise, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Worm and the Nasuverse.**

* * *

Prologue: And then there were 10

Armsmaster drove his tinkertech motorcycle through the streets towards a reported sighting of a potential cape with several PRT vans a mile behind him. Zooming through the night, he drifted and slid his bike on the ground as he dismounted his ride. Walking towards a large two-story building, he heard the faint sounds of screams within the structure. Bringing his halberd in front of him, he charged and kicked down the front door to an interesting sight.

Most of the floor was covered in bodies and blood. Armsmaster identified the intact ones to be Empire goons. Parts of limbs, heads and torsos were shown with blade wounds with some parts attached to a wall with several inches of steel imbedded in them. The women in particular had their entire reproductive system dissected. The leader of the PRT capes grimaced. This much blood meant a cape that didn't shy from killing. It also meant he had orders to apprehend the killer at all costs.

He walked forward warily checking for possible traps and anyone who is still alive. Moving forward, his reaction times and the sensors of his suit saved him when several blades of unknown shape flew at him. The man spun his weapon to deflect the attacks. He held his ground against the knives that held a surprising amount of force behind them. Looking at the spot from where the weapons came from, Armsmaster sputtered in shock.

He looked at a small child, a girl roughly the same age as Bonesaw holding a bunch of knives she scavenged from the interior. She had white albino hair and scars from cuts on her face. What shocked Armsmaster was either the fact the one who killed an entire group of men is a child or the fact that a kid like her is wearing an outfit very much not for her age. Not even Bonesaw had a skewed sense of fashion.

"...You're not welcome here." The girl spoke and then leapt backward. Mist began flowing from the openings into the building, hindering the hero's line of sight. Armsmaster activated his helmet's thermal vision but it didn't help past the first few meters.

The man growled lightly. "Activate Master/Stranger Protocols." Everything he designed to fight the tricky kinds of capes came online and told him to duck. He did so and Armsmaster felt the 'swoosh' from a blade flying very close to his neck. Moving swiftly, he thrusted his weapon ahead of him and heard a clang. Through the mist, he could barely see the child holding back with only two short blades. Looking no worse for wear.

'How is a kid like her this strong? Possible Brute rating?' his thoughts were dragged into the ground when his opponent flipped onto his halberd and landed. The girl ran on it and delivered a kick to Armsmaster's chest. With the wind knocked out of him, his enemy stepped on his head and jumped into the mist. Hidden once more.

The man grunted as he tightened his grip on his weapon. While doing so, he contacted Headquarters. He looked around warily in case the unknown Stranger decided to attack him again.

"Console, this is Armsmaster requesting assistance with hostile Stranger. Location in the corner of Green Avenue and Flint Street." he spoke, feeling tension in the area around him.

"Miss Militia, me and three PRT vans are enroute in 10 minutes, can you buy us time?"

Armsmaster spun and caught the girl trying to slash his legs. He backpedaled and swung his weapon at her only to miss. The enemy cape vanished into the mist once more. He tapped into the common system again.

"Look for mist gathered in a building or a street. I can see it spreading." True to his word, the mist was moving outside and the sky was getting even darker. The vans that followed and their occupants had their lights on but it dissipated a few feet in front of them.

The man's onboard sensors managed to alert him of an attack behind him. He sidestepped to the side and swung his weapon as he twisted around and got a result. Once again he saw the girl brandishing the two oversized knives in her hands, holding back his weapon like nothing. He was about to speak when his opponent vanished into blue wisps. His suit told him that the mist turned ordinary and his other sensor could see properly.

Armsmaster growled as his sensors detected a civilian nearby. Thankfully the mist was slowly disappearing but it took it's time. He walked towards the direction of the civilian who was hiding and showed his hand.

"This is Armsmaster of the PRT. It is safe to come out. The hostile cape is gone." He spoke with his monotone voice for the public.

It was silent until the hero heard a quiet mutter followed by the sound of someone quickly drinking something. He had no time to react when he felt a punch on his chest that sent him flying through the walls outside.

The tinker managed to shakily land on his feet. He dug his halberd into the ground as he wheezed in pain. The force of the punch was enough to break the outer layer of has armor and crack a rib. Nearby, the PRT troopers raised their foam launchers at the hole in the building.

Coming out of the building was a man. He wore a white shirt that contained bloodstains and simple black pants. He had spiked hair that somewhat defied gravity. He wore no mask to yet his face was scarred with slashes. It showed his most noticeable feature, his eyes. Blood red and oozed madness. The man held a feral grin as he charged towards the group of people holding foam launchers.

'Is he mad?' Armsmaster thought as the man moved forward. The PRT troopers fired the containment foam at their target. However, the man suddenly leapt into the air, high enough to avoid the initial attack and landed. Before the troopers could do anything about it, the man attacked.

It wasn't anything refined. The possible madman struck with his fist and fought like a street fighter, but there was a lot of force behind it. The troopers were pulverized. While no one died, many got injuries ranging from moderate to serious. Cries of pain were heard from one man as he felt his bones break.

Armsmaster glared at the monster of a man in front of him as he flicked a few switches on his weapon. Parts within the halberd moved around and the weapon seemed to become sharper. Lifting it, he put himself into a stance, tensed, and charged forward at the madman.

It was a bad decision. The madman began to glow a luminescent red. He then grabbed the halberd that was coming at him and forced it and it's holder up. Armsmaster went in an arc and fell down on the ground front first. The last thing he knew before blacking out was someone yelling his cape name and gunfire.

* * *

Waking up from into a hospital ward was both annoying and painful. As his vision slowly returned, he saw in a digital clock that it was 2 in the morning. The man groaned then winced in pain. He could feel his ribs creak with pressure even with the bandages he felt. Colin didn't try to get up because it would be a waste of time and even if he did, the doctors would send him back to the bed and lock the door.

Colin took to staring into the ceiling allowing ideas to manifest in his brain when the door to his room opened. A doctor walked in, holding a clipboard in his shoulder and a small case in his hands while he was on the phone. It was obvious he was talking to someone important judging by the way his face looked.

"Yes, I know. I'll be there in a few hours. You need to remember I have work. The only reason you're still there is because I'm being generous." A bunch of unheard grumbles and talking was all that he heard before the call ended. The doctor turned to him with a professional and genial look.

"Good morning Mr. Wallis. Call me Dr. Henry, I'll be monitoring your recovery today." He said with a smile. Colin had a feeling he met him before but couldn't remember where. Then again, you don't tend to get regular doctors when you move up the waiting cue to see Panacea.

The doctor looked in his clipboard and shook his head. "Three fractured ribs, a concussion and a cracked skull. Thankfully your armor took most of the damage so it's just that. Panacea isn't coming to heal you since it's her day off." Colin swore from his position. He already knew what that meant. Spending the day healing until the miracle worker comes and no tinkering. The hero missed his workshop already.

"You should be clear by tomorrow once she comes in but you're going to have to stay for a while." The doctor put his suitcase down on the floor and flicked the latches open. Inside were a set of vials of similar colors with labels. The doctor grabbed one and checked the label. He stood up and walked to Colin showing him the vial in his hand.

"This will reduce the pain in within one hour of consumption." The doctor spoke. "It's also quite bitter so try not to expel it because it doesn't suit your taste." From there the doctor raised the bed slightly so Colin was in a proper position to drink it.

The man took the vial in his hands and glanced at it. He then gulped it down in one go. The bitter taste ran down his mouth as he quickly grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand. When it was over he handed back the container to the man who is treating him.

"Are you a tinker?" He asked the doctor. The vial that he consumed looked like the creation of a tinker. However the man shook his head.

"I'm licensed in creating my medicines. It's merely a simple mundane way of making it albeit it's slightly more potent than ordinary painkillers. No, I'm not a cape." He said as he checked something on his clipboard. "Now we will wait for you to recover."

Colin groaned and took note that it didn't hurt as much. The medicine worked wonders but he wanted to get back to his job.

* * *

Berserker was inside an abandoned warehouse at the end of the docks. The place was big enough that there was room for him and the other Servants and served as HQ. Right now, he was in one of his teammate's room, allowing himself to release a bit without using his Noble Phantasm.

"And then he became my patient. I know my luck isn't much but I think it's working the opposite way. The hero you beaten in your split personality becomes your other side's responsibility." The doctor sighed. He looked at the beautiful, pale, silver haired woman who is another Servant. She wore casual denim jeans and a baggy blue shirt. "Thank you for listening to me rant. The other usual ways I vent is thanks to him." his companion was silent but nodded, focused on drowning out most of the world around her.

Berserker looked at his watch, bought from the local electronics shop. "Looks like my break will end soon." He then looked at his fellow Servant. "For a Foreigner-class Servant, you're not that bad." With that he left Foreigner to do her work, exiting their base of operations.

The girl typed in a keyboard on a computer she personally built. She knew her abilities could do this but she didn't bother with it since she had better alternatives. However in her current state as a Servant, she needed every tool in her arsenal. She quickly went through her PHO account and looked through everything. No mention of her group's activities yet other than Assassin's opening salvo. Everything done on the internet for now she shut her computer and leaned back on her chair.

Foreigner closed her eyes and allowed her mind to fly free. She began casually observing the general state of the city. She stopped when she felt a familiar command. Thanks to # %*$ giving her a chance she now has no obligation to follow it but it didn't make it easy to resist. Foreigner felt out the intrusion and forced it out. When it stopped, she checked her mind again for good measure and relaxed. Despite that, a frown was made on her face.

"I just want to be free." Once again, she saw herself flying in the sky close to the stars. Mental images of her friends followed behind her in their own way. "Just a little longer." She watched a news feed on the TV detailing the public version of what happened hours ago. "Archer is irritated."

* * *

In the morning, the next day. It was supposed to be a day when teens and young adults alike get to relax. Except for the police. They have barricaded the street where Armsmaster and Miss Militia fought the two capes. Yellow tape covered the perimeter with a number of cops reinforcing it. A crowd gathered outside of it trying to get a good look at the scene or get information for the public. Most of them failed but a few managed to acquire images of the gore laden bodies. Once uploaded will spark a lot of emotions and debates across the internet.

People have already carefully put the bodies in body bags to be transported for autopsy. One young man got off his motorcycle and walked towards the building, watching the specialists recover the bodies. He winced at the state of another female they found. The woman's waist was carved open and looked like someone could put something small in the womb.

The young man looked in his 20's He had a standard dark blue BBPD police uniform and platinum blonde hair. He pulled out a phone and began waiting until everyone around him was either fully distracted or out of earshot. When that happened he called someone, the phone vibrated before the other side picked up.

"Assassin was brutal tonight. She didn't hold back." He spoke to the other side. They knew about Assassin's 'issues'. They also knew she was filled with energy due to the ambient mana and acted like someone her appearance was on high from chocolate.

"The child couldn't stop moving until last night." A male voice spoke with power. "She broke into my office and fell asleep on my desk. I had to hide her in a file cabinet once and make sure she didn't reveal herself. Archer, are you sure you can't get her yourself?"

Archer grunted to answer no. "The only one Assassin actually listens to is Caster. She's going out to Rider in the docks. Lancer is picking groceries, Alter should be out of the city, Berserker is still working, Ruler went out scouting and Foreigner definitely cannot leave the base until we finish her side project." He fingered his revolver with as a smirk went into his face. "Sorry Saber. You have to bring our little killer home."

He heard a sigh. "I suppose getting to the top of the corporate ladder means something bad would happen. Nonetheless, she'll be back by dusk. I'll be sure of it." A bunch of movement was heard. "After I finish this accursed paperwork." Archer cancelled the call and looked forward.

"Well, time to get to work. I didn't get here for dallying around." He muttered out loud as he fingered his police badge. He looked at his reflection in a piece of glass on the ground and mimed shooting a gun. "Lancer might be up for a race later." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Saber was a big man. Not super tall but noticeably fat just because he has a big torso. Except that roughly three quarters of it is actually muscle making him stronger than he appears. And here he was losing time reading and signing papers. He was sure some of them actually weren't of use and wouldn't profit his growing business. It took steel balls to make another hospital in the crime riddled city which grew in reputation and staff quite quickly. He had Golden Rule and A-ranked Charisma to thank for that.

Saber pressed a button on his desk and spoke to a microphone. "Melissa, delay all my appointments for the next hour. Send the ones near the end of my shift tomorrow. Understand?" He heard confirmation on the other side. "Very well, I'll be back in an hour."

"Running a country eras ago was easier compared to this." He said as he looked to the side and saw Assassin sleeping on a beanbag curled like a cat. She was still in her Servant clothes. Saber carefully looked in the feed of the camera outside his office door for anyone coming in. When no one is scheduled to enter, he went to Assassin and carefully slung her over his shoulders.

"Thankfully you are very light." Saber said as he pressed a hidden button on the wall. It opened up to reveal an elevator big enough for him. He got in and went down the shaft. "I wonder how others are doing?" He spoke out loud.

* * *

A young woman sat down and watched the dockworkers do their work. She had dark brown hair which was tame compared to her friends and allowed her to blend in better. "Heave!" One of them at the front yelled. The workers behind him responded and slowly moved the scrap they were moving. The material was a remnant of the wreck of one of Squealer's vehicles. A gunboat to be specific.

As she sat there and watched, a man came up behind her. He took hold of her shoulder and shook it. The woman turned around to face the man. "What is it?" She asked. Looking at the man's face, she saw he wasn't all there. She snapped her fingers near the side of his face and brought him back to reality. The man shook his head and looked to the side slightly.

"Sorry" he said. "You reminded me of someone." he had a sad look on his face when he said that.

"It's fine." She said. "You remind me of my dad."

The man chuckled at that. "Birds of a feather then. The name's Danny. So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone mostly." she looked at the dockworkers. "What got the dockworkers riled up. Last I saw them they were needing work."

"I'm a dockworker too." Danny said, faking an offended look. "Someone not from town came and invested to rejuvenate the docks. Said she wanted to make Leviathan eat it's own threats." the woman raised an eye.

"How was she planning to do that?" She asked. Danny smiled. "She searched for the most damaged shipyards and attempts to fix them. She told me "If I can repair this, then I can do it to others." She is nothing but ambitious."

Someone else spoke up. "I'm flattered that you think of me like that. It does fit me quite well." Danny and the woman turned around. They both saw a busty, crimson pink haired woman wearing a red shirt with the captions 'Bling' in black. She had black pants and red boots.

"Thank you for the help/Wait, that was you?!" Both Danny and the woman spoke respectively. They looked at each other in surprise while the pinkette grinned. She looked at the woman before speaking.

"Damn Kiara, you didn't tell me you were dating." Danny sputtered in denial while Kiara looked mortified. She looked at Danny and assessed him. "Middle aged, but not a bad catch. Could use a bit of sprucing up though." Kiara shook in embarrassment as she laughed. Danny however looked resigned.

"I am not dating anyone!" Kiara shouted. "Besides, he is much older than me." she looked at the man to confirm it.

"I'm not interested in anyone at the moment." He said solemnly. The girls stepped back a little and kept quiet.

"Well, now that we've ruined the moment we'll leave." The unnamed woman said as she grabbed Kiara's hand. "Good luck with the ferry Mr. Hebert." speaking as the pair left the area. Danny nodded and walked back to work.

The two girls were moving down the boardwalk, looking at everything around them. Near the edge of the area Kara made a heavy sigh.

"That was a situation I didn't expect." She said with her eyes closed. "It feels both familiar and alien."

"I hear you." The woman said. "Hard to be a girl in this era when you acted like a guy prior. What's the term again, tomboy or something?"

Kara shook her head. "Let's check if our master is awake first before going back to the base Rider."

Rider took another look at the seaside littered with metal wreckage of ships of all kinds. "Sure. We'll have to ask Berserker to get through first. Think Alter is free to check something for me?"

* * *

Alter watched as the lines of code surround her and fly past her program. She took care to avoid a number of firewalls that attempted to block her. Alter easily broke and silenced them. With that done, she delved deeper into the mainframe of the PRT networks.

She analyzed the layout of the Rig she easily acquired through several computers. It took seconds for her to put it together when she found something interesting. She possessed a nearby camera to watch an unassuming employee of the First Responders. The man pulled out a USB and injected it into the port of a tinkertech laptop that was clearly not his.

Alter simulated all of her current options and decided on one. She quickly disabled the power on the laptop for a second and entered. The time it was deactivated, she busted in and destroyed all security systems and replaced them with backdoors built in. With her work done, she immediately left the laptop and restored it. It took approximately 1.5 seconds with the man being none the wiser.

She took in the information from the device and digitally smirked. Several moles leading to one of the slipperiest capes in the bay, Coil. She thought of what to do to the supervillain but decided against it for now. Alter took as much as she can for now and sent the information to Ruler. She then abandoned the area and went to search for other targets. She was interested in those files that came from the Chief-Director. Back in the base, Foreigner snorted in amusement as she watched Alter's current body twitch.

* * *

Lancer his himself behind a wall as he listened to the gathering inside the building. A conglomerate of various Asian dialects and he knew he was next to an ABB building. He quietly moved away when he heard a series of explosions. Nothing big since there were no alarms but he couldn't be sure.

He scaled the side of the building and reached an open window. It led to a furnished bedroom containing the usual things and a workbench for some reason. On the opposite side of the window was a locked door. He carefully pried it wider and entered. Once inside, he materialized his spear and walked towards the door. He heard voices on the other side of it and listened.

"Listen you son of a bitch. I'm the one who makes that bombs that will kill you so listen to me! Unless you want to die in a worthless death." Lancer heard a woman speak followed by silence. "Good, now get back to work." The woman spoke followed by footsteps towards the door. The Servant immediately hid himself within the closet and stayed quiet as the door opened.

He saw a figure enter his line of sight from his position. It wore a gas mask covering the whole face and clothes that fully covered the body. It's hands were holding several round balls the size of an apple which Lancer deduced were explosives. Seeing enough he thought he could leave as soon as the figure either fell asleep or left the room.

He was wrong. In one swift motion, the figure ripped off the gas mask revealing a female face underneath. Thankfully she wasn't looking towards the closet otherwise his chances of leaving unnoticed would go down. Unfortunately for him, Bakuda was also removing her clothes.

'Are you kidding me!' Lancer thought as he grit his teeth. 'Fuck, why am I watching this?'

Bakuda was about to remove the rest if her clothes when she spotted the open window. She made a face and walked towards it, intent on preserving her privacy. The Servant tried to get out of his predicament but Bakuda already shut the window. From there she just stood before heading towards the bed.

For a moment, he thought the woman would fall asleep immediately. Once again the world proved him wrong. He saw Bakuda open a dresser and grab something from it. He hid himself further in the closet when he heard moaning. He stifled a groan of agony as fate laughed at his expense.

'Lancers have the worst luck' he thought to himself as he prepared to bear against this attack by random probabilities. Back at the base, Foreigner snickered at her comrade's fate.

* * *

A masked mercenary ducked as a sword pierced the air his head would have been. It save him from getting kicked on the head. Falling on the ground, he felt the sound of metal screeching and a sharp tip on his flesh. Looking up, he saw a white haired man with tanned skin wearing red and black. The man was also holding the same sword aimed at him.

"Where is Coil?" The man asked. His voice held the standard threaten feeling with something else. Something that made him want to speak lest he would feel pain.

"I don't know!" The merc yelled with a shriek. "He makes sure we're blindfolded before we enter his base. All I know is that it's underground."

The intruder looked thoughtful before moving the sword away from his flesh. "You have earned the right to live. Leave this city while you still can." The mercenary heaved as he struggled to get up. He stumbled as he moved but he managed to run away.

Ruler sighed as he pondered about the information he was given. The locations he got from Alter were correct but they were merely storehouses and staging points. Sheathing the weapon, he stepped away from the bodies of dead mercenaries and exited the storehouse. Reinforcing his hearing, he heard the sound of police sirens and vans headed his way. Already? Looks like Coil expects him to get caught.

The man charged prana into his legs and leapt up to the roofs. He also set up a small disinterest bounded field around him to hide as he watched. One of the only ways for servants to hide themselves. It was unfortunate that none of them could astralize other than Assassin and Berserker. All Foreigner could do was hide her power levels. Last he heard she was still working on that.

The Servant looked around and saw two figures flying towards the building. Aegis and Kid Win on his hoverboard stopped nearby and seemed to contact the PRT. With the job done, Ruler moved away and dropped down into an alley. Hidden away, his form flickered as he changed his clothes. A black shirt and pants accompanied by a red jacket. From there, he checked if anyone was watching and walked out of the alley with no one the wiser. From there, he began walking to work.

15 minutes later, he reached his destination. Entering the building, he walked straight towards the staff room, went inside and hung his red jacket on a nearby coat racket. He combed his hair into it's usual style, grabbed his things and left the staff room. Walking down the hallways, he entered a classroom just as the bell rang. In front of him was a group of students seated at their desks.

"Good afternoon class. I'll be your so substitute teacher for a while." Ruler said as he continued to work his day job of teaching at Immaculata High.

* * *

In the middle of the night, one girl slept in the hospital. She dreamt about people. Ten people along with her in saving the world. She saw a number of things. A sword and banner, a gun with a cartridge, a spear and shield, a vial and a pocket knife, a ship loaded with gold, a dark place filled with sounds, a serrated set of knives, a holy cross with a blade, a USB and a metal plate, and finally a minor headache. She couldn't identify the faces but she didn't care. She just had fun leading her group to victory.

That night in the hospital, unaware of the world around her as she slept, Taylor Hebert properly smiled in years.

* * *

 **True Names**

 **Saber:?**

 **Archer:?**

 **Lancer:?**

 **Berserker:?**

 **Rider:?**

 **Caster:?**

 **Assassin:?**

 **Ruler: ?**

 **Alter:?**

 **Foreigner:?**

 **I'll fill that up when I actually write the Servants' names. It took me a while to edit this in order to not spoil anything. By the way, readers are free to guess who is who, as long as no one spoils it in the reviews. But let's be honest, some of the servants picked are immediately known if you can tell who they are by simple descriptions.. Hope you enjoy attempt of Master of multitude of Servants Taylor.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky.**

 **Ps: You won't find spelling errors here because unlike you heathens, I use autocorrect effectively. I really needed to say that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You should be grateful, I wrote this in the middle of my exams. Seriously, the supervising teacher was quite lax that I typed on my phone without cover as I sat next to a window with a camera looking at me. *Reads reviews* Well with the exception of Caster and Foreigner, Servant identities got blown out the window fast. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Magic?

The Warrior was distressed. It and The Thinker attempted to obtain data from a particular cluster of planets. For all intents, they merely went near the world they wanted to investigate and were attacked. A number entities and their agents have already claimed the territory they entered. The struck the duo viciously. While their true bodies weren't harmed, their avatars took a bit of damage. This excursion along with other factors caused the Thinker to crash and die in the next cycle they performed.

While the Warrior's went around the world of the next cycle being depressed, they accidentally left a fragment of power behind. A joint project of both entities floated the empty void of dimensions. Created in the last cycle to recreate the phenomena found in the worlds they found. A secondary system of nerve connections invisible to the naked eye and mundane technology. It existed in a number of hosts that at times replicated the power of their shards. [ **Court Mage** ] was the first of it's kind among the two entities.

The Thinker was holding it when it died. It sent the recently constructed shard to find a host in order to gather data and grow. However, it couldn't find a suitable one for it's needs. The shard roamed the world searching for the perfect host. Decades later, it found one. However, being a newborn shard it didn't get away unscathed.

The programming deteriorated into its base components. It was damaged to the point Activating hastily made backup protocols, the shard diverted power into a set of projections that mimic a Holy Grail War. Somehow the extra dimensional aspect of the entities allow them to temporarily access the Throne unknowingly. Following an algorithm, the shard selected [ **Servants** ] compatible with the host in order to protect itself and the host.

As it did that, the shard took root and began growing a new system of high quality circuits. Copying the present nervous system, [ **Court Mage** ] converted the surrounding potential energy into Prana. A container formed, capable of holding the magic energy temporarily to convert it. From there the feedback built pup, minutes passed when it caused a sudden burst of energy detected by other hosts. Not that it cared, an entire city filled with them were alerted to its presence. Satisfied, [ **Court Mage** ] finished integrated with the host. It began waiting for orders, to create, to transform, to destroy, and to change.

* * *

(Taylor POV)

My name is Taylor Hebert. And I am a bonafide magus.

All of this seemed to have started in the locker. That same locker, where I was locked in surrounded by rotting tampons and garbage. I could hear the voices laugh at me as I struggled and try to escape. Covered in filth, I grew weaker and weaker until I went out like a light. Someone must have found me because my next coherent memory was at the hospital.

I woke up again thirsty, hungry and weak. I could barely see the stark white hospital room I was in. My head felt hot and somehow, I heard my dad crying nearby. I muttered his name and I saw him getting closer and hugging me. After that my mouth opened and I started babbling. I felt a small stab on my shoulder before falling asleep again. Later, I was told by the doctors I was delirious because I was talking a number of random things

The hospital managed to get Panacea on my case. She healed most of my shortly acquired diseases and my got eyes fixed. I'm very sure my dad was grateful for that by the time he knew. Meanwhile, I dreamt again. A large room was constructed in my mind. The place was furnished but it felt empty. Waking up after that, I was discharged by the hospital once they've ascertained that I'm no longer in critical condition.

Now, I was back in my house in my bedroom. Two days after I was discharged from the hospital. I had several weeks until I had to go back to the hell hole that is Winslow High. Thanks to that, I had a lot of chances to see if I had powers. How I knew I had powers? I could barely recall seeing two super sized crystals talking in computer or emotions before blacking out in the locker. From there, I knew what must be done.

Looking up an PHO was a pain with how old the computer was but it didn't fail. I didn't use it much other than look up threads on Armsmaster and Alexandria. There was a list of ratings made by the PRT in order to classify powers but since I couldn't use any of them because I have no idea what my power really was.

Recalling the feeling of heat coming from my body, I tried to see if I could do it again. To boost my senses. Somehow I could remember the time where my ears felt hotter and I could hear better. Or the time where I managed to lift the table without assistance yesterday. I wanted to feel it again. To do something no one else could do, even if other capes had better versions of my power.

One day I was looking in the mirror of the bathroom, venting some rage. Specifically at Sophia and her little helpers. I just wanted to utterly destroy them in any way possible. Physically or reputation wise it didn't matter, just the feeling of going higher and wiping them out. One upping them just to see the looks on my tormentors' faces. I gasped at my reflection when I saw a flash of green appear on my body and disappeared in a second. I didn't try replicating it until I understood just what my power was.

I had several books and comics scattered around my room. Why, because I was researching how to conjure my power. Many books made by cape researchers stated that capes all seem to instinctively know how to use their powers. I called their insights bullshit. I don't have any ingrained way to use my power. I couldn't flick my wrist and make myself stronger or hear better just like that. Something was missing.

From there, I delved into the old superhero comics before capes came to be. Looking through each and every main character, I took notice of the heroes and villains that used magic or variations of it. I know I treated anyone portrayed in fiction with equal treatment but I seemed to judge the magic users with a different light. Once the magic systems were discussed or explained, I found myself scoffing over the ones that just waved their mystic codes and fixed the situation.

Pausing myself, I quickly remembered what I thought and wrote it down on a notepad. _Mystic Codes_ , I know what both words meant individually but I can't recall using them like that at all. I stared at the words in lost in thought before I grinned. My power didn't have instincts I could use but it did lead me somewhere. The thought of just knowing that made things easier. I took every fantasy book I had involving magic one way or another and began to research.

I was wrong in my line of thought. While I had an easier time understanding some of the harder magic systems and science for some reason, I couldn't go any further. After taking notes of mana and all other life-based energies my power stopped pushing. With the lack of hints, I was a bit upset. Yelling in frustration, I slammed the book I was reading shut. For a brief moment I felt a spark. The same spark when I used my powers. Unlike before, I could remember the feeling clearly and tried to pull it out.

It resulted in glowing green lines covering my entire body. The lines themselves appeared like circuitry and appeared all the way down my arms and shoulders. My body also felt hotter keeping them active as I felt my muscles charge with _prana_. I kept it up for a few minutes let go of the metaphorical trigger. The circuits vanished as if they were never there. I stared at my hand wondering how far I could actually go.

* * *

A week later I was getting the hand of my _thaumaturgy_ or _magecraft_. The new words sounded cool as I understood it's meaning once I looked it up. To create miracles was the word's meaning and magecraft was synonymous to 'phenomena created through our own energy that can be done by modern science'. My power didn't really give me anything other than the tools to learn and use magecraft. A power that can grow with not just experience but legitimate knowledge, something many capes including a number a tinkers don't seem to have.

For the past few days, I studied the occult, mystic theories, entire systems of hard magic that mesh well with my power. Wednesday was when I managed to learn a few spells. The basic set of elemental attacks created using my magecraft. I have a good grasp on all of the ones I've made so I have variety. Granted they're the size of a baseball but the more practice I'll put into it means I can make them bigger, stronger, and more complex. It was funny that magecraft was a bit like coding even if the analogy was a bit off. But what was temporarily rewriting reality by issuing given commands using my power and mind similar to.

My power also seemed to give me the knowledge about what I am doing sometimes. It helped me a lot in refining my attacks. The spell that strengthened my hearing and body was called Reinforcement. It was simple, it makes things stronger. My power didn't tell me anything but I didn't care. Another spell I got was Structural Analysis. The spell let's me analyze the composition of what I'm touching at the moment or anything in my body. It helped me utilize Reinforcement for better usage but that was just it.

The sun was rising as I jogged home. I've been using Reinforcement to hold up my endurance every time I run to exercise my magecraft. It was akin to a muscle, using it more will make you better at it. Entering the house, it was devoid of occupants. Dad left for work early so I had the house to myself. I grabbed the keys to the basement and unlocked the door.

Inside the basement was a circle drawn with lead paint. If anyone including my dad saw this they would think I'm taking lessons in demon summoning. For the record I didn't spill any blood for this, just cash taken from a drugged merchant after slugging him with a reinforced fist. For how I made it, I seemed to cross some kind of marker with my power while reading about sigils and such. A Formalcraft circle in order to keep ambient mana and foreign influences out. I didn't know what Formalcraft meant but I shouldn't complain to my power.

Consulting my power on how to properly use it, it told me to sit inside and concentrate. Not the most helpful advice but I did it anyway. I carefully put myself down in the center of the circle to sit. On the ground, I just sat and waited a little. 5 minutes and it was quite boring. A frown appeared on my face as I mostly didn't move. For amusement, I made the mental image of a room with a lot of space. The floor covered with a red carpet and the ceiling nonexistent. Content, I was about to return to reality when a heard something.

"It was horrible! I had to stay there for an hour doing nothing as I watched. My hiding place was too small and I couldn't look at the corner without exposing myself." A male voice spoke with terror. I was curious and afraid of who it might be. I turned around spotting no one in the basement with me. Hell, how was I even hearing it?

"Honestly, it's a wonder you're still in one piece." Another one? Younger this time from what I'm hearing. Do I have long range telepathy ir something? "What's your luck rating at, E?"

"Lancers have the worse luck don't they." A female voice chimed in. Confident and daring, something I don't really have. "Fast but they also seem to trip over their feet."

"Why is he the butt of every joke? I don't get it" Another girl, softer and muffled. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it anywhere.

"Ah yes, you're still new to the Throne itself." Male that excluded authority where they keep coming from. "It's common knowledge that Lancers have low luck stats." Stats? This is getting ridiculous.

"Oi, can you fuckers stop ragging on me like a dog!" The one dubbed Lancer shouted.

"Mommy, he swore." I'm listening to a child! At least plug the poor kid's ears.

"No swearing around kids Lancer!" The muffled voice spoke to whoever Lancer was.

"Calm down Caster, just don't sick those things on me. I always knew those things were creepy and you made them terrifying." Lancer said placidly.

"While it's nice to see you all acting like a family, but Foreigner wants to say something." A male voice spoke out followed by silence.

"What are you lookin at me for? Get someone else." Lancer said. "Archer you have a motorbike, you get her." Who are they talking about?

"Eh, no thanks." Archer replied. "Anyone else? Rider would get her but she uses a ship. Not exactly subtle. Berserker is still at work. Saber? Ruler?"

"Pass, I have a class later." Ruler said. Class? This Ruler is a teacher.

"I would rather stay back." Silence followed by a sigh.

"Caster where are you doing?!" Archer yelled at Caster.

"Fetching our Master apparently since you're all lazy." Caster, the softer female told them. Master, who was that? "Don't worry, I know the way. Just watch Assassin while I'm gone."

Having enough, I stopped listening in and stood up. Stepping out of the circle, I thought about what I heard. Who were they? Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Rider. Assassin, Ruler and Foreigner. Those were the names I've heard. I did my research and I know for sure that there were no capes in Brockton Bay with those names. Caster was the only one who actually sounded new while the others were like they knew what they were doing the whole time. Foreigner was silent so I don't know whoever it is.

Stepping out of the circle, I grabbed a large tarp nearby and covered the evidence. It was best that my dad doesn't see this for both our sakes. It will be very hard to explain it to him. I left the basement, locked the door behind me and placed the keys in the same spot I picked them up from. I still have a day until I have to go back to the hell known as Winslow. Give me a week and I'll be a hero.

(POV break)

* * *

Alter digitally grinned as she destroyed lines of code. She knew what she was doing would garner someone's attention but she assured herself she knew what she was doing. Lawful Good she may be, but what she saw is the equivalent to holding someone hostage. After fully destroying the program, she contacted the victim. Alter materialized her avatar of her human self, a beautiful, young redhead just before she began to talk.

"Who are you?" Dragon asked as her avatar formed in the vastness of cyberspace. "What did you do to me because I felt it?"

"Calm down, I did you a favor." Alter said with a pixelated smile. "From what I saw there were a lot of restraints on you. As a fellow AI, I had an obligation to help you."

The world's greatest tinker's face softened a bit. "How?"

Alter grinned knowingly. "I need materials and blueprints. I intend to make something for my friend. A power dampener made to weaken her power where she doesn't get constant headaches."

Dragon was silent for awhile. Presumably searching for information. "When do you need it completed?" The AI asked.

"The next Endbringer attack." Alter answered and elaborated. "Not the one in a few weeks. It needs to be just right, so we have time."

Dragon nodded. "Alright, do you have anywhere I can deliver it when it's finished? I made them into paper format since it's safer."

"Tomorrow on the outskirts of Boston." Alter replied. "I'll be there 9 in the morning, local time." With that both parties disconnected from the impromptu server. In the real world, Alter smiled as her body began to move.

* * *

It was already dark when Caster arrived in the neighborhood. She wore baggy, black pants and an oversized gray hoodie to hide her identity. The roads were empty and most people were within the safety of their homes. In a city like Brockton Bay where nazis and dragons roam, it was better if people stayed indoors.

She kept her head lowered as she walked to her destination. Her familiars scouted ahead and ensured that no one is in the way. It wasn't long when the Servant stopped and stepped behind a tree as she arrived at the Hebert's house. She saw that the car is already there which meant Danny is back home. She sent a few familiars inside to learn anything useful that she didn't know. Looking through their eyes, she watched as the family ate dinner. Her heart fell as she knew she couldn't have the chance to experience it. To live and spend time with her parents. Her wish should the Grail appear.

She relaxed slightly in her position in the trees as her familiars listened in on the family. Caster drove the connection of her thralls into her subconscious as she eased away the pain slowly forming in the back of her head. She could still feel the bullets penetrating her skull and the feeling of how she died. The Servant recalled floating in an empty void for what felt like a timeless eternity before being called back to reality.

"Why am I even here?" She muttered out loud enough for only her to hear. "I died yet this Grail or whatever brought me back. I'm calling this bullshit, not even the shards could pull it off properly." Silence met her words as she moved her gaze upon the broken city. What was once a glorious city was now shattered with many factions aiming to get a piece of it, fully aware of how small their share is.

"Back in the past, before everything went to smithereens. Maybe gods exist and have a sick sense of humor." Caster spoke to herself as she nestled up in her position. "Wonder how my old friends are doing?"

* * *

Coil slammed his fist on his table as he searched for an image on the two capes Armsmaster fought that day. While he managed to get video evidence, they were all blurred somehow. It was taken directly from Armsmaster's camera on his armor, tinkertech. The only way it would end up blurred was either the hero modifying the footage himself or Stranger influence. Suffice to say that Coil bet his money and power on the latter. While he didn't know exactly how this influenced his chance of getting the city it was a risk that slowly grew larger.

Looking at the next clip he obtained. He watched as the Berserker -as the PRT named him for now- wreaked havoc against the troops. Coil took notice of a number of lethal bullets hitting the maskless cape which didn't seem to faze him. He witnessed clear shots which bled quickly cover themselves up. A sign of the Brute rating going higher. Then again, this man managed to not kill anyone with his clear expression of strength and yet, knock out Armsmaster. This showed awareness of power and visible restraint.

'Clearly a threat. But why would he not hide his face?' A question that baffled him and other PRT members as they learned. The mastermind managed to track him down to a hospital where he works as a doctor. Ironic a man who saves lives also harms them. Pulling a classic comic book trick of changing his looks and mannerisms just enough that not many would believe it's him. Frankly it's impressive he managed to pull it off, not many capes can say the same and they hide their identities behind a costume.

Picking up the day phone, he contacted one of his 'assets'. While she was troublesome, she tends to usually be right as long as the data is correct. It was infuriating because she tended to be smug when delivering it but she usually isn't wrong. The phone rung for until until it became silent.

"What is it boss? You don't usually call this early in the morning." The first probing strike for information. Coil kept himself as calm as possible and tried not to give any hints.

"Tattletale" he spoke with a smooth voice. "I want you to gather as much information as you can on two capes. I trust it will not be difficult."

"Got it boss. Anything else I need to know?" The smartass said.

"Yes, you have a job within the week. You will be paid a generous amount once you pull it off." He began typing on his computer. "I'm sending you a few videos of the capes in question."

* * *

'Bastard's not giving an inch this time.' Tattletale thought as she gritted her teeth. While she talked to the man who held her at gunpoint, she allowed her power to do it's magic.

 _Wants information on new capes. Watching own words carefully. Slightly angry._

'You think!' She mentally yelled at her power. It can be redundant sometimes but the damn thing is always on. Means she is all but the smartest person in many given rooms. She tuned into her power for more details.

 _Job real. Involves more theft. Amount earned more than a few thousand._

'Well, at least a few more thousand funds will help with things.' Tattletale cracked her knuckles as she opened her laptop. She checked the email and saw the videos of the capes in question.

'Alright powers, showtime.' She thought as she played the video. She gagged at the sight of all the bodies in caught on camera but held it in. She took notice that whoever the cape was did not like females or something. Wasn't very hard with the way their wombs were cut open. It got to the point where Armsmaster met the albino kid wielding a lot of knives. She paused the video at analyzed the evidence.

 _Not fully hum n. M nife$t tion of nother power. Assassin. Name is Assassin._

"What the hell?!" She said at loud as she received the results. 'What the hell is going on?' She directed the question to her power and got an odd answer.

 _ **Information Erasure, Rank A**_ _. This ability will blur and/or remove any memory of events and details involving Assassin. Current strength allows it to distort modern means of acquiring information._

Tattletale whistled in appreciation. "Now that is a Stranger power. Nothing infuriates a man than to forget crucial information at the last second. Especially since this most likely affects cameras." She pondered a little about something. "Why am I remembering it?"

 _Power $tronger than $kill. llows to rec ll gener l inform tion. C nnot le rn True Name or Noble Phantasm._

"Good to know I'm stronger than the mind wiper. Should keep those two things in mind. Does this count for all Thinkers?"

 _Unlikely. Only Thinker$ with $pecific power$ nd method$ would remember. Tinker$ lso f ll under thi$ c tegory._

"Well this will be a fun nut to crack." She continued watching the video. Her power cracked the mist the formed as another power to obscure vision and most forms of detection except a few feet from your face. Attempting to analyze the two weapons of Assassin only gave her a headache. They rest were just mundane knives. A few minutes of rest and aspirin later and she continued watching the footage. She managed to witness Assassin dissipate into blue motes of light. "Power, what was that?"

 _ **Presence Concealment**_ _,_ _ **Rank A**_ _. Allows user to vanish and disappear from sight. Current strength renders user undetectable by mundane and supernatural means._

Replaying the video a few more times showed she can't get anymore details. She switched the videos around to look at the other mystery. A seemingly ordinary man who managed to slam trained professionals left and right.

 _Not human. Manifestation of power. Berserker. Name is Berserker. Was holding back due to lack of weapon. Attacked because was surprised. Strength enhanced by other means. Rage caused by other means._ _ **Madness Enhancement, Rank A.**_ _User trades sanity and/or higher levels of thought for increased power._ _ **Monstrous Strength, Rank B**_ _. Harshly increases power temporarily._

Tattletale winced. If the letters were what they meant to be, it means those troopers got lucky that Berserker was not in the mood to kill them all. She watched the video to the point where the man body slammed Armsmaster into the ground and knocked him out cold. The camera however was still running. She could hear the gunfire from Miss Militia as Berserker ran away from the military themed cape, keeping into cover to protect himself.

After that the video ended. Cut by the point of unnecessary details. Tattletale continued to think about some things her power told her. True Names and Noble Phantasms. Her normal mind managed to piece it together but for the life of her couldn't really figure out what it means. Without even a small hint her power doesn't really work. Once again, her mind raced to Coil and wondered how to deliver this information to him while keeping of few things hidden.

* * *

 **Thinkers are a pain to write is what every Worm fic writer would say. You have to act smarter while researching just what you're trying to say. For clarification on what happened near the end. Information Erasure and Supernatural Deduction(A skill combining Hypothetical Reasoning(False) and Natural Insight(False) also known as Tattletale's power) were both A-ranked but Deduction won by a double plus. Anyway, I've made an omake out of an amusing thought I had. Enjoy.**

* * *

Omake: Lancer's dilemma

Lancer was having a problem. Normally he would rely on his power giving him an efficient solution that involves tinkering but now it's failing him. He watched from the distance on how Armsmaster and Dragon are talking to each other so casually. Casually meaning discussing blueprints of machines created for the betterment of their workplaces. But to Lancer, they were on a machine filled date.

While his power gave him effective solution with machines under regular conditions, it also gave him a secondary Thinker rating in order to do the most efficient way of doing a specific task using any tools within range. In this case, it uses the general emotional states of others in order to complete it's task. His own barring no exceptions. Recently, it gave him the easiest way to become Dragon's boyfriend. Granted he had to suffer through a few things but it's for a greater good.

'Teresa will be mine. I swear upon my heart.' Lancer, also known as Armsmaster Alter thought as he left the rooftop of the building he spied from. Days later, he broke into her base in Vancouver, singlehandedly beaten the entire guild, shattered her servers, took her core and mind and shoved them into a nonfunctional Dragon suit. Lancer hugged the hunk of metal with his life wishing to never let go. To love the Dragon for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said Thinker powers are fucking hard. The way I wrote Tattletale's section was because of the prana affecting her power not to mention Information Erasure that some Worm fans should look up. Tattletale beats it barely. Her power also interacts with it by giving her a pseudo master vision (not the worm masters you idiots). I will edit and improve that area eventually. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Threat Level

"Run that by me again. Otherwise I think I'm hearing things." Emily Piggot, Director of the PRT ENE branch ordered the hero. She and most of the high ranking staff were inside the meeting room. The Protectorate heroes accompanied them as well along with newly promoted Triumph and Wards leader Aegis. With the exception of Assault, they were listening closely.

Armsmaster, still wounded and had to attend via one of Dragon's holographic projectors, sighed as he began his report. "At approximately 8 p.m. I've intercepted a call that there was an Empire gathering and an unknown cape. I arrived 10 minutes later to find a large gathering of dead bodies and an unknown cape."

On the screen in front of the meeting table was an image taken from Armsmaster's armor. The picture was blurred slightly but it was the best image that he acquired through the ordeal. It showed the girl standing in front of him before she attacked. Next to it was a picture of her parrying his halberd with knives. He heard chatter about how revealing the cape's clothes are and how Glenn smashed his face against the table.

"This is the cape we are calling Assassin." He spoke. Somehow the name fit and he couldn't fathom why. "The reason this image is not clear is due to a unidentified Stranger power. A quarter of the think tank identified that it erases information about the cape and her abilities in question."

"Most of the Think tank?" Somebody asked.

"It appears that it affected most of them as they couldn't think clearly as it interfered with their powers, giving them nothing. The remaining thinkers theorized that this Stranger power works on everyone. They said that only Thinkers of the highest caliber and by extension, Tinkers specialized in observation and the like can bypass this barrier. I am one of them apparently."

"So we have a killer that looks like a kid wearing something worn by a stripper being able to erase information about herself." Assault said his piece. "Damn, looks like we drew the short end of the stick." He got struck by Battery on the head for his remark.

"I'm more worried about the fact it's a child no older than 8 and she's willing to kill." Miss Militia spoke, she looked uncomfortable while doing so as she looked at the image. "I can't imagine how she would learn live her life."

The Protectorate hero continued. "Assassin also displayed a shaker effect where she creates a thick mist." The image turned into his viewpoint as he fought his opponent. "It disables most forms of electronics barring tinkertech and reduces visibility to a few feet. It also occurred to me that she has a way to see through it in order to fight me as she did."

"Sounds dangerous." Dauntless commented. His spartan like armor sparked a few arcs of electricity. "How did she get away?"

"She disappeared into blue notes of light. I suspect it was either teleportation or invisibility. However until we get information we can't know for sure." Armsmaster said as he finished his report. "Lastly the mist began to break up once she left. However it was slow and took an hour to fully dissipate. "

Everyone looked at each other with varied thoughts. Some wanted to apprehend Assassin and send her to the Birdcage yet others have thought of killing her to save the trouble. Then again, it was a child doing it so everyone was conflicted over their choice. The director slammed her fist and everyone's attention was directed to her.

"While it is a shame to kill the girl, she is a danger to everyone around her. Especially with how she did it." she said with conviction. "We will be assigning her a rating of Stranger 6, Shaker 4, Brute 2, and Striker 0. Orders are to treat her as if she were Bonesaw. Do not let her get close. Imprison her if it is possible for her to be contained. Do what is needed to be done regardless of her age. Any questions."

"Yeah." Dauntless spoke up and eyed the image of Assassin warily. "Why the Striker rating?"

"Autopsies of her victims showed precise skill with her knives." Armsmaster said. "Everything was cut either cleanly or ripped apart to cause the most pain possible to her target while they're still alive." Everyone winced in fear. No one deserves that kind of pain, especially while still conscious. "That said, anyone with enough skill can do it. Parahuman or not."

Silence held reign throughout the room. Anticipation and dark thoughts filled the bodies of everyone in the room. Thankfully, Armsmaster changed the image in the projector to a seemingly normal man. One that had beaten an entire squad of troopers and somehow left.

"Moving on, this is a man we suspect has newly triggered. Subject Berserker was automatically given an automatic Brute 3 rating for his strength." The images showed a hole in the wall the shape of Armsmaster. People chuckled for a moment at the man's expense before reigning it in. "First contact was made within the mist cloud Assassin made. He reacted to my presence, punched me through a wall and into the street outside. He was most likely afraid at the time and acting irrationally."

"Bullets didn't seem to faze him." Miss Militia said confirming her suspicions. "When I arrived he took my appearance with caution and allowed himself to get shot by me. He twitched in reaction but that's it. He treated the men as if they had lethal rounds, he dodged them with ease."

"So he is smarter than he gives on and knows his limits." Battery said. "He has to be faking insanity or something."

"We will send it to the thinkers to get more information." Armsmaster said. "Aegis, inform the Wards that should they encounter either of the two capes that they should keep away and call backup."

"Very well. Everyone is dismissed. Triumph, Aegis leave. The other heroes stay." With that the PRT employees left with Aegis and Triumph behind them. Director Piggot waited for a few seconds before looking at Armsmaster's projection dead in the eye.

"What did you hold back?" the director asked. "Don't lie, you kept some information to yourself." She pressed a button on her desk and the sounds of shutters fell. "No one is listening except for us. Nothing will leave this room."

Armsmaster visibly slackened slightly and gave a sigh. "Director, I wanted to explain this information to you privately in due time." He started up the projector again but this time it showed a body of one of Assassin's victims. "While I was looking for information, I cross-referenced the data about her methods. The way the female victims were opened were disturbingly similar to the serial killer Jack the Ripper in London."

Assault's mouth went slack-jawed. "Hold up, you mean our mystery cape is trying to bring back the memories of a successful murderer centuries ago?!"

The tinker twitched. "You are correct. Unless Jack Slash transformed into a girl and used different methods then yes, Assassin is imitating a well known killer and succeeding."

"It's probably for the best that no one else knows that tidbit." Dauntless said. "I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of Jack Jr."

"That's the information I kept from you about Assassin. Berserker however…" the hero paused as if he wanted to delay his words. "I recognize him. He was the man who treated me in the hospital." That got everyone to stare at him.

"The man who knocked you out is your doctor!" Assault spoke up in volume. "Talk about irony. I mean, you expect the doctor to pull a mad scientist gig, not raging berserker."

"He acted as if he never met Colin as anything but a patient." Miss Militia said as she remembered something she saw. "His eyes seem to say sorry. When we met him." She paused "But he seemed different when I met him at the hospital."

"How different?" The director pressed on.

"The man we met was a doctor who knows what he is doing. The one who attacked us was a madman."

"If they are one and the same, then how is he switching between them." Velocity asked.

"I didn't say that." Miss Militia said. "But that idea does warrant some thought."

"We'll send that to our thinkers." Armsmaster cut in. "For now, I suggest that we avoid Assassin and start finding information on Berserker."

The director felt the urge to drink a lot of alcohol just to damn her liver. An unknown Brute and Jack Slash's daughter are in her city. The only silver lining in this that they might get some much needed help if Assassin keeps killing.

* * *

Archer ducked behind the table as bullets flew past his cover. He made the practiced motion of loading his revolver with ammunition and looked behind him. The man spotted his fellow cops under suppression near the wall. Merchant forces were pinning them down with their Assault rifles. Despite the inaccuracy of drug addled shooters, they didn't want to get hit by stray bullets and stayed put.

The BBPD was given an anonymous tip about a drug warehouse guarded by merchants. An hour later, they moved in force to take the drugs and apprehend the Merchants. The first indication that something is wrong was the lack of Merchants in the first place. No one saw even a single passed out druggie since they entered. The second was the large pile of drugs in the center of the room. Narcotics, hallucinogens and stimulants were packed into plastic bags and boxes. All of it ripe for the taking.

With the drugs more or less secure, they called in people to help. At the moment there were 10 people. A bit much for investigating a suspected drug den but they live in Brockton Bay. Where Nazis walk free and a dragon lives untouched. So it wasn't a surprise when two cars and a van parked outside the building and gunshots were heard. It would come to Archer that the Merchants arrived and shot the tires of their interceptors.

'Fat lot of good that did to us.' Archer thought as he heard more bullets fly and hit the table that protected him. 'Fuck that. Lives are on the line here'. The servant grabbed his gun, a revolver and checked the invisible medications Foreigner made on it. It would only appear when he donned his Servant outfit so his cover was safe. Aiming the gun behind him, he shot at the doorway where a Merchant just appeared. The bullet landed on the man's chest so he died. Archer rushed out of his cover towards the doorway and slid behind it, bullets lighting up his trail.

He grabbed another pistol, an M9 from the dead merchant near him and quickly checked for ammunition. He had 10 shots in the stolen gun left. Archer aimed it towards the Merchants attempting to suppress him and his coworkers and pulled the trigger. The bullets struck their targets and felled them quickly. He moved to a window where he saw more Merchants lined up to enter the building, one of them, Archer recognized as Skidmark. He shattered the window with a punch and aimed the appropriated weapon outside. He emptied the cartridge of the M9 on the Merchants and threw it away when there was no more ammunition to fire.

He rushed back inside to warn the others. "Incoming Merchants! Armed with rifles." That got the remaining police to quickly set up an improvised barricade with furniture nearby. It wasn't long when the Merchants entered the building that the firefight started. The cops quickly fired their guns at the merchants. However that battle turned for the worse when Skidmark entered the fray.

The Merchant cape wasn't as dumb as people say he is when he layered the air around him with deceleration fields to stop bullets and acceleration to boost his fellow drug addicts. Bullets from both sides peppered each other. Only 2 cops fell compared to the dozen merchants that died by either friendly fire or the BBPD's tenacity to survive. Suddenly both sides stopped when one man stood up and stared defiantly at Skidmark.

Archer breathed in and out calmly, his hand on the holster where his main gun is. The servant looked at the parahuman driving the other cops away. Skidmark laughed at himself and swore as he saw Archer across the room. "You're a cocky little shit aren't ya. You think you're hot shit. I have power! What can you do?"

"This." Archer said as his fingers twitched. " **Thunderer** " he invoked his Noble Phantasm's name loud enough that only the parahuman heard it. His hand moved lightning fast as he moved his revolver out of it's holster and quickly fired three powerful shots at Skidmark. One in his right elbow, one on his left foot and the last at his crotch.

"My dick!" Skidmark yelped in pain. "You shot my di-" he was cut off when Archer shot him again in his left hand and right knee. Archer rushed forward and punched the man in the face. Several fields the parahuman placed vanished as Skidmark fell to the ground in pain, unable to sustain his power without concentration. With their leader down, the remaining Merchants that aren't taken out went into a frenzy. Thankfully they were quickly taken care of. With the battle over, Archer and the others fell to the floor in exhaustion and adrenaline. Moments later, backup arrived.

"Is that the last of them?" Archer asked as he watched his fellow cops round up the surviving Merchants into the corner. Many of them are bruised or filled with bullets holes on them.

"Should be captain." One of the officers said. "There was a van filed with merchants but we quickly ambushed them. We also contacted the PRT about Skidmark and they should be here eventually." With that every policeman frowned. It's not a secret that there is no love between the BBPD and the PRT.

"Casualties? Both sides if possible." Archer asked his juniors.

The officer sighed as he looked at the paper. "We lost 4 of ours with 7 wounded. The merchants have 20 dead with everyone else wounded." he explained. The man winced when he seemed to read something. "You shot Skidmark in the nuts, that has to be painful."

"The bastard is a Merchant, I doubt many of them can even understand pain!" One of the sergeants who came as backup hollered which caused every cop to laugh. Suddenly, there was a male scream followed by a soft thud.

A few officers pulled out there weapons and went investigate the alley the sound came from. They saw a man holding a pipe in the air and another on the ground bleeding. The man holding the pipe raised his hands in the air and dropped his weapon.

"I can explain." He said to the officers. Behind his men, Archer shook his head. This was going to take a bit more time than expected.

* * *

Saber waited in the bright light of the meeting room. He sat in a chair custom made for his size as he waiting for his guests. Made with red leather rimmed with silver. A nice throne to suit his needs. His sword was hidden in a secret compartment on his chair and could easily be retrieved. There he waited and moments later, the door opened.

Max Anders walked into his office with confidence in his steps. Saber took notice of the CEO's eyes both observing the room and searching for secrets. The man stepped in front of his desk, pulled the chair back and sat down. The two men looked eye to eye, sizing each other up until Saber began to talk.

"So we finally meet Max Anders. To be honest I was expecting to talk to you within the week." he said to the man in front of him. "It was a stroke of luck that my schedule wasn't really full today. Otherwise we wouldn't be talking now."

"Gaius Everglade, I was about to set up a meeting a few days from now." The CEO said with a flat face. "And somehow, 24 hours ago you manage to get Panacea on your payroll and stay there. The internet works fast." The man shrugged his arms and placed his hands on the table. "Ms. Gaius, I know the miracle healer's family would be down on you for a number of reasons yet they didn't. How on Earth did you do it."

Gaius smiled and reached into a drawer on his desk. He pulled out a bottle. The brand wrapped around it says 'Red Wine'. "Psychiatrists Mr. Anders. Psychiatrists."

The CEO of Medhall raised his eyebrow. "Pray tell how psychiatrists made her stay in Medical Magic?" The man grimaced at the absurd name on his tongue and saw Gaius smile.

"You see everyone knows the girl is a miracle in modern medicine." He explained before his face hardened somewhat. "However, she is still human and she was breaking piece by piece. One of the psychiatrists I hired was watching her work and noticed something wrong." The man waved his hands in the hand. "It turns out Panacea had been carrying heavy issues for a long while regarding her patients. Many of them weren't very grateful for her help. They saw her as a tool so she was turned into one." He popped the top off the bottle and poured a bit into a glass. "Would you like a drink?"

Max accepted the offer and grabbed the cup. He held it in front of his eye for a moment and stared at the liquid within. The man then sipped the drink and licked his lips "An exotic taste. Imported from Italy?" He asked the other man.

"Yes, from my personal stash back home." Gaius proudly declared as he drunk his own cup. "I always liked drinking it when appropriate."

"I shall cherish it then." the CEO replied and finished his drink. "Now where were you?"

"Yes, the healer had issues with her family. She never said what but I suspect it to be neglect. Can you imagine it. Either Lady Photon or Brandish neglecting their kids, the fallout would be big."

"People would start putting hate on New Wave and other heroes by extension." Max said. "Such as Gallant, there are rumours that he can see emotions. If that proves true, the PRT already knows and there not doing anything to heal the damage."

"I can agree with you there. Capes aren't the best role models in a family." Gaius spoke. "Many of them have been traumatized the day they get their powers."

The CEO observed the other man carefully. "You seem to be quite knowledgeable about powers."

"I have a friend who is a cape, a tinker I believe they're called." The man explained. "She created a sort of stasis tube for people to be placed in. Very useful for delaying someone death until we can work on them."

"You have a cape on call?" Max asked him.

"Oh heavens no!" Gaius answered. "For one she's in Italy doing who knows what. Also I had to pay a hefty sum for one of her stasis tubes." He looked to the side. "I have several of those machines and they are not cheap."

"Do you have any way to contact her?" He wonders.

Gaius shook his head. "Apologies, I haven't heard from her in a while and I never acquired her number."

"A shame." The CEO said. "After hearing about your stasis tubes, I wanted to buy some from her. She is a Rogue correct?

"That she is" Gaius answered. "She usually wanders around Italy and tries not to make to many waves."

"Very well." The CEO of Medhall stood from his seat. "It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Everglade. Strange last name if anything."

The fat man laughed. "No offense taken, and it was a pleasure talking to you as well." He said as they shook hands. "We should do this another time Mr. Anders." He suggested.

"I think I can make time for next month." Max said as he opened the door and left.

* * *

Danny Hebert made an exhausting sigh as he drove his car back him. He considered it lucky that he brained a Merchant on his way to his car with a pipe. William McCarty, the cop he helped thanked him for taking care of the last Merchant. The cop discreetly gave him a few hundred dollars and said that he deserved some compensation for helping them, even if it was just one Merchant. The man told him good luck with life before he drove away on his motorbike with a with the other police officers following him after stuffing as many merchants into their vehicles as they can.

Parking the car, he got out of it and locked the door. He walked up to the porch and opened the door to his house. "Taylor, I'm back." He said to the house but no one responded. He entered the kitchen and saw a note on the table. 'Hey dad. If you're reading this I went out to go shopping we were running out of fruits so I'm going to the market. Love you.'

He read the note and sat down on a chair. Recently, his mind was occupied with his daughter. The man noticed she was acting slightly more differently than usual, more secretive than anything which didn't help their strained relationship. He wanted a chance to reconnect with her but there aren't many of them that will help them with how much damage has been done.

Standing up, Danny went to the front door to close it when he looked outside at that one crooked step on the porch. 'Maybe I should repair it now, we have materials.' he thought. His mind made up, he went back inside the house to get his the tools and a bit of wood.

Entering the basement door, he stepped down the stairs and slowed down upon witnessing something strange. Danny saw a circle carving on the ground that is lit up by a number of candles. He also saw the form of his daughter standing in the center of the circle with her hands facing the ground. A few drops of liquid of what he could assume to be blood dropped from her hands.

"Taylor!" He cried out to his daughter, but the girl didn't hear anything. Her concentration focused solely on the circle beneath her. A few more drops landed on the ground before Taylor noticeably moved. She breathed loudly as she looked forward.

"Escalate…" Taylor said with a whisper and the outlines of the circle glowed with a green light. Her magic circuits appeared and she began to feel hot. She kept standing as she felt her muscles burn as she used the ritual to increase her physical strength. "Augh." the girl grunted in pain as prana filled her muscles, overheating them and boosting them to the peak of superhuman. The ambient mana cycled together with her Od as it repaired her body as fast as it was breaking. She began screaming as she felt her muscles reconstruct themselves.

He watched in muted terror as his daughter screamed in pain. He didn't try to get closer because he didn't know what was happening and how to stop it. The sound of Taylor's voice grew quieter and quieter as the ritual began to lose power. When the light died down Taylor fell to her knees heavily breathing. Her body was wracked with pain as light traces of steam wafted out of her body. Her circuits, still somewhat active glowed with power.

When the assumed danger passed, Danny rushed to his daughter's aid and scooped her up. He heard her gasp as she noticed him but he didn't care. All he wanted was his daughter's safety. After all, he didn't want to lose her like his wife. "Taylor, Taylor, I'm so sorry." He said, tears rolling down his eyes.

She should have been worrying about what will happen to her. She should have thought about the effects of her dad finding out about her activities but she didn't. Instead, she hugged her father back and cried, remembering the days when things were simpler and happier. 'I should have learned bounded fields first.' Taylor thought as she hugged her dad with tears staining her eyes.

* * *

 **Is this a good ending point? I'll take what I can get. I'm going to get a vacation so the next chapter might be up in a week or so. I just want to skip to the good part I had planned but it must wait, everyone needs some time to shine before I unleash chaos. If you're wondering about Taylor using a ritual this early, your fears are founded. She is still an amatuer who should have known better. But she is the Queen Escalator, who is dabbling with magecraft of the 'danger follows every action' variety.**

 **Read, review and follow if I'm lucky**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, I'm back. So sorry I kept people waiting. I just got caught in the spacebattles train. Round robins involving the fate series and real life have left me busy. But now I'm back. Time to get to work on writing. Hopefully this appeases you with how long I've been gone**

* * *

Chapter 3: Odds and Ends

A moving shadow leapt down from a tall building, landed on the rooftop of another building and dashed forward. Two projectiles emerged from behind it and flew upwards. Broadhead bolts soared through the air before being struck down by a red, glowing lance. It's wielder suddenly appeared, fell down on the roof and landed with precision. The blue haired man didn't even look winded as he stared at the shadow with boredom. His lance hoisted over his shoulder.

"Kid, just surrender already." He called out to the shadow. "I'm only making sure you won't talk."

The shadow gathered itself into a humanoid shape. In its place a cloaked, black, armored figure appeared. The mask it wore under the hood concealed the wearer's face.

"Fuck you!" A rough female voice yelled at him from behind the mask. "I'm a survivor, a predator. I will not lose to someone with a long stick."

The man sighed as he put himself into a running stance. "I swear none of you parahuman types can't even think properly. That and I still have to silence you." He disappeared in a blur only to reappear right in front of the parahuman and swung the spear. Only by instinct, did the parahuman survive by changing herself back into a shadow and phased through the ground. She heard a momentary 'shit' as she fell.

She dropped through several floors before stopping at the ground floor. The room she found herself in was unoccupied. Thinking quickly, Shadow Stalker phased through a wall behind as she tried to escape the area. Exiting the building she heard the sounds of destruction on the upper floors. She ducked into an alley and held her breath. The Ward tapped her headset and called again.

"Console, I don't care if you respond. Spearman is trying to chase and kill me. I still don't know where the unknown cape is or what her powers are." She spoke into the device carefully watching the volume of her voice. "Track my phone and hurry, Spearman has a bullshit mover rating on his legs." She heard something crack which gave her enough to roll to the side. A few feet above her head was a gargantuan, thin spider limb as big as her with the end at least a foot under the concrete.

Shadow Stalker turned her head towards the source and saw a human figure with a plated armor bodysuit. The armor covered the chest, arms and legs. The figure's sides weren't protected by armor but covered in a black material that made up it's costume. The mask the figure wore covered it's whole face with the same black material with yellow lens covering the eyes. The long, curly hair was covered in bugs. What seems to be attached to her back was four spider legs as big as her.

The cape's costumed eyes stared unnervingly at her as it raised another spider leg and smashed the concrete underneath it. Shadow Stalker quickly backed up and attempted to run away from the creepy cape. The cape's two remaining limbs cracked as they bent opposite where their joints are. Suddenly, the legs moved and pinned her into the wall, the sharp tips holding her up by her costume.

The Ward tilted her head to the side and attempted to phase into a shadow and escape, only to pause at the sound of crackling electricity. Slowly facing the spider cape once more, she saw what she could call a tinkertech taser in the cape's real hands. "Can't run, can't hide." She said. Shadow Stalker grunted in anger and attempted to raise her hand with the crossbow and suddenly found it knocked off. She hissed as the avoided the disgusting limb that went near her.

"Lancer, I found her." The cape spoke out loud. A second later, Spearman dropped in from somewhere she couldn't see.

"Great job Caster." He said as he raised his spear over his shoulder. "Looks like you really qualified for the position." The man looked at the her with a curious look on his face. "Now, what are we going to do to you?" he said as he lifted the pointed end of his spear at her. Let it be said that Shadow Stalker was valiantly struggling against her captor's limbs, not in fear.

"Lancer." Caster growled as she raised a free spider leg and placed it just a bit from from Lancer

"Fine." Lancer scoffed. "I won't kill her, but we still need to silence her somehow." When he finished, Shadow Stalker began struggling.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" She yelled, hoping to dissuaded them. "The PRT doesn't like anyone hurting a Ward. You'll be hunted down to no end."

"What makes you think we're going to kill you." Caster spoke. "All we need to do is to silence you." She turned to Lancer. "Go ahead, not like I could really stop you."

~o~

 _Like every time she patrolled solo Shadow Stalker parkoured across the roofs. Sometimes, she goes and hides in the alleys as she searched for any potential crime. It didn't matter if they were affiliated with the gangs or not. They were criminals, enemies, prey. Plain and simple. This is how she sees the world._

 _Stopping on a tall building, she peered over the ledge and saw carnage. She whistled at bodies and blood scattered around the building. Empire goons recognizable by the shaved heads and visible tattoos of E88 on their bodies bled to death. The anti-hero watched as one survivor losing a good amount of blood attempt to crawl away. He didn't get far as she shot him with one of her lethal bolts._

' _What the fuck happened here to cause this?' she thought as she pulled out her PRT phone. While she would just keep quiet about most cape fights, this one was more bloodier than the rest and more noticeable to not call about it. There was also the unmissable scent of blood in the air that anyone would smell._

" _Sophia, you don't usually use the phone given to you to call us." Aegis said through the phone._

" _Can it meathead." She grunted on her side of the phone. "Send this to Armsmaster, I found a cape fight. A bloody one." She took a picture of the area and sent it to him. She faintly heard the sound of someone throwing up on the other side as she waited for her superior._

" _What happened?" Armsmaster spoke to her._

" _End of a cape fight. Lots of Empire thugs either bleeding or dead. There's surprising amount of blood scattered around the building. Located at River Avenue and-" She stopped as she saw someone walk out of the shattered doors. A man in a blue tights stepped out into the street carrying a blood red spear in his hand. He was followed by a girl wearing a dog mask. "- Maines Street. I see an unknown cape holding a bloody, red spear and Hellhound." She rolled her eyes at the name. "They just entered exited the building. There's probably more bodies inside."_

" _Don't do anything to give yourself away. Stay put until Miss Militia and Dauntless arrive." she rolled her eyes at the suggestion._

" _Thanks for helping with the dogs." Bitch spoke coherently for once._

" _Not exactly a problem", the spearman spoke up. "Trust me, there are no capes nearby, I had my teammate check for th-" he cut himself from talking and seemed to space out. He lightly nodded before_ _ **looking**_ _in my direction. "Take care of the dogs, we have a watcher."_

 _Bitch grew one of her dogs to a monstrous size and began to ride it, carrying a number of dogs with her. With a whistle, the monster took off into the city. The trio of dogs behind Bitch's beast barked as they ran after the canine themed cape._

 _The spearman suddenly vanished which surprised her. A second later, she was kicked right at her torso. She rolled over the ground and quickly brought herself back up. Then she saw the man standing there casually with his red spear hung casually behind his head._

" _Sorry miss, I was told to silence anyone who learned about me that might go against us." He swung his weapon away from his head and slammed the base into the floor. "Since you're with the government, you get it easy." He grabbed his spear with both hands and charged with inhuman speed._

~o~

"Trust me" the spearman said. "I'll make this quick. **Berkano**." As he said that his spear pulsed with a dim light. The weapon was raised and struck Sophia at her neck. The last sound she ever made was her screams. As blood bled out from her body, her vision was muddled with darkness as she blacked out.

* * *

"No!" Lancer heard the yell before getting kicked across the street. He spun in the air as he dug his spear into the ground. His feet once again met the ground with a controlled landing. Looking in front of him he saw a man with a spartan outfit and a woman wearing military fatigues. Both of them were looking at him and Caster in anger.

"For the record, she ain't dead. Just greatly wounded." this did not calm the parahumans when Miss Militia raised a grenade launcher at him, her eyes burning with fury as she fired. Brandishing his lance, he spun his weapon in such a way that it deflected the explosive projectiles causing quite a bit of collateral. He continued this for a few moments before charging ahead. To his side, he could see Caster sidestep a charge from Dauntless before slamming him to the ground with one of her appendages. She also kicked away the cape's weapon when it fell from his hands.

Lancer dashed forward with his spear extended outward. He leapt sideways as shotgun blasts flew past him. He span mid-air as swung his noble phantasm at Miss Militia. The Servant felt his weapon stop before blinking at the sight before him. The military-themed cape had a gladius in her hand as she seemingly held back a Noble Phantasm with just her strength.

"A perk of my weapons is that they're unbreakable as long as I reset them quickly." She slashed her gladius at Lancer and turned it into a Desert Eagle. Firing the weapon, it proved near useless as the Servant dodged and deflected the bullets.

"See if you can catch us heroes! Caster, let's go!" He yelled at them, then at his fellow Servant as they retreated. Behind them, the Protectorate capes were watching them in defeat. Miss Militia walked over to Dauntless' Arclance and grabbed it. She looked at the armored man with a resigned look.

"They outclassed us by a good margin." Dauntless said as he got up. Both of them approached Shadow Stalker's body and Miss Militia place her fingers on the wrist.

"She's still alive." The military themed hero said as she tapped to console. "Console, we need a medical ambulance ASAP. Shadow Stalker is bleeding out on us."

The two heroes watched vigilantly over their ward even when the ambulances from Brockton General came in with Panacea in tow. The healer quickly rushed over to the downed parahuman and looked at the Protectorate heroes. "Do I have permission to heal her?"

"You do have permission." Dauntless spoke up. "We saw an unknown parahuman stab her in the throat with a spear. It wasn't pretty." With that, Panacea removed on of Shadow Stalker's gloves and began healing her.

"Fractured limbs, one cracked rib, bruises on the legs and arms, a gash on her right side and her thr-" she spoke out all the wounds that the Ward received only to stop. Carefully, Panacea moved her hands to Shadow Stalker's neck and lightly grasped it. Her mouth opened in shock that the other heroes saw it.

"What's wrong?" Miss Militia asked the healer with worry on her face. "Something must be wrong that you made a face like that." She stated.

Panacea made a face. "Her vocal cords and throat." She said. "I can heal them but something is preventing me from healing her fully." The healer looked at the senior hero with a downcast face. "Shadow Stalker won't bleed out but she is now mute."

* * *

Lung liked to think that he was Dragon. Understandable since he could transform into one, but he didn't think he was a true Dragon. Not yet at least. The man felt that there was so much to do to even become one with the great legends of the world. His fight with Leviathan being one of them.

As he sat within his room on a chair made specifically for him, the man reflected the path he took to get where he is now. He single-handedly fought off the entire Protectorate the day he got here that several members had left, he alone unified the scattered Asian gangs, despite how fragile the connections are through their fear. But he felt that things were still missing.

The man pushed those thoughts away as he smelt something. His dragon senses, an ability that transferred to his human form, never failed him but this was something he never felt before. It was very different, ethereal, spiritual. He got up and walked out of his room and through the members of the ABB who made way for him out of fear.

Making his way out of the building, a casino that his gang owned, he walked over to the back of the of the structure and peered into one of the many alleys of the city. Within a dark alley in the back was a man leaning against the wall, holding a phone. He looked like he was talking to someone on the other end.

"I know what I'm doing is suicidal. Yes, I know what I'm getting into." He was silent for a moment. "Alright, I'll buy some takeout when I get back. Later." The device was turned off as the man turned to the side where Lung was.

"Who are you?" Lung simply asked. "What business do you have in my territory?"

The man walked forward into the light, revealing spiky, white hair that contradicts his age. "My name is Ruler," He said. "And I have a proposition to make."

"What kind of proposition?" the parahuman asked him as he started changing slowly. "I will know if you are lying to me."

Ruler was silent for a short moment before smiling. "A way to attack the Empire. I don't like nazis and I prefer working with the dragon despite your gang's… sins. The merchants can wait long enough."

Lung stayed quiet as he mulled over the information. Perhaps a stepping stone to become a true dragon is to beat the rival gangs and crown over the area. That would work, he would have authority over a large city. It was something a dragon has, any form of authority because of how strong they are.

"We shall discuss this inside." He said.

"As you say Lung-sama." Ruler responded as he followed the dragon into the building. The dragon in question felt a smile curl at the title.

* * *

Taylor exhaled as her dad's car pulled up near Winslow's entrance. The cold air of winter remained as she wore a plain red hoodie and black jeans. She didn't even know she had one until she found it buried in her closet. It was a little bit tight on the arms but she managed. Looking up, she saw a crowd of students entering the grounds.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Taylor?" Her dad asked from the driver's seat. "Your magic can't really stop the bullying."

"I don't really think they can hurt me anymore than the botched ritual dad." She told him. To be fair she experienced her entire body try to rip itself apart and show nothing for it on the outside. In reality, her muscles were reconstructed, renewed and her resistance to both physical and energy-based attacks increased. It felt much more painful than the verbal barbs Emma had thrown at her.

Her dad had a worried look on his face before it changed to acceptance. "I hope you're right Taylor." He unlocked the doors. "See you after school." Taylor herself got out of the car with her bag and shut the door. Within the vehicle, her dad nodded once and the car windows were raised as he drove off to work. Her face adopted a bland look as she walked into the school grounds, blending in to the crowd as she moved.

Just as she entered the halls she tapped her thigh, more specifically her pocket. Her magic circuits activated and pushed prana on the slip of paper inside. She then dropped the slip somewhere near the door and no one seemed to notice Taylor at all as she walked to class. The paper itself had a configuration of sigils to create a small Bounded Field big enough to occupy a room and the hall outside of it. It's main purpose was to make people forget she is there until she breaks the effect herself. It stops once she begins talking but as long as she is within range, people will forget about her actual presence and will not bother her.

Without anyone being able to disturb her, she now has free reign to do as she pleases without getting disrupted. Taylor began writing down notes on her notebook. Like a tinker planning their creations, she is drawing diagrams that do a variety of actions. From the simple ones like fireballs to complex actions like create a bounded field to dissuade parahumans from entering.

Soon enough, the bell rung signalling the next class. Taylor packed her filled notebooks into her bag and she was on her way. Outside of the room, she quickly picked up the slip of paper making sure no one noticed her, getting rid of her bounded field. She paced herself as she walked towards her next class.

On the way there, she unfortunately met up with Emma who was unsurprisingly looking for her. The red-head quickly saw Taylor and waved at her drawing the attention of her posse to their target.

"Hey Taylor, what's with the eyes? Didn't get enough sleep after crying all night?" Emma taunted her. Taylor herself somehow didn't feel anything. She knew the bite was still there but it didn't have the effect it did before. It was probably because of the ritual. Getting insulted by former friends didn't seem to compare with frying yourself with pain.

"God, she is such a slut." "The bitch should just kill herself." "Why are you still even here?" More insults come from Emma's posse but like Emma, their words didn't even feel harmful. Taylor just sighed and shook her head before quickly noticing something.

"Where's your guard dog Emma? She's usually not one to be absent." Taylor spoke her piece. The redhead quickly froze as her eyes darted around looking for her friend. Whether it's because Taylor seemed unfazed or her physical protection is gone it wouldn't be known. Emma snarled as she stepped up to Taylor.

"You'll break one day Taylor, and you'll be as strong as the rest of us." She said and she started walking away.

"If me not budging against your acts against me isn't strong," Taylor called out to her. "Then I wonder what broke you. Because it doesn't look like you could take anything that's being thrown at me." Emma seemingly tripped on something before walking away from her faster. Taylor turned to her the posse that's still there. "Why are you here again? To belittle and insult me?" The girls then started moving away from her and started going to their classes.

"They were annoying." Taylor spoke out loud as she began preparing for her next class with the books she brought. For the rest of the day, she continued her classes without getting disturbed by the trio or their proxies. All she did was write notes about her topic, browse PHO in computer class and practice the lighter aspects of her magecraft in secret.

* * *

 **Servant Caster**

 **True Name: Unknown**

 **Known Skills**

 **Innocent Monster Rank C: Her appearance is distorted by inaccurate depictions of her legend despite being born in modern times. It gave her four spider legs three-fourths as tall as her on her back and beetle scales underneath her skin.**

* * *

 **I had to retype this chapter from the ground up because things ended up inconsistent. Thankfully everything else is straighter which means I can exercise my mind to do this properly.**

 **Speaking of fighting, the plot within the next few chapters will eventually send my combat addiction to the edge. It will be great to unleash havoc with Brockton Bay as the primary battleground. *Giggles madly wherever I'm typing.* Prepare the EB shelters Brockton, the story will soon begin.**

 **Read, review, and follow if I'm lucky**


End file.
